Vanessa Biondo
| rank = Commander | insignia1 = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Laura Bertram }} Vanessa Biondo was an operative working for Starfleet Special Operations and first officer of the for a brief time in 2366 and 2367 before she transferred to the same position aboard the in 2367. History 2361 Biondo served as a Starfleet Special Ops operative based out of Starbase 294 when she met then-Commander John Greene, first officer of the , on a joint-mission. The two began a brief but passionate relationship, which ended once the Artemis started on a new mission, as neither Biondo nor Greene wanted to leave their assignment for the other. 2365 She joined the crew under Greene's command in late 2365 as second officer and operations manager. While Biondo initially had reservations on her assignment, Greene reassured her he picked her for her calm demeanor on the battlefield or during a mission and her cool reaction to crises. 2367 Biondo protested Captain Greene's action of leading an away team to the alien ship observing the Battle of Wolf 359, but Greene overrode her objections. Upon his return, she wanted information on what he found. While Greene was quite cryptic, Biondo saw where he was leading with the information he found out, and attempted to tell him she wanted to transfer ships, but was interrupted by a call to the bridge. Once the recovery effort was well underway, Biondo was promoted to the rank of Commander and the first officer position aboard the Arlington: something she was very pleased with. Sometime after her transfer, she and Kari Eriksson were captured by the Enipians while investigating the threat of weapons being built to attack the Federation on Enip. We assume she was safely returned to the Federation like Kari Eriksson, Anne Lansing and Daniel Radke. Personal Relationships Relationships John Greene Vanessa Biondo and John Greene met around 2361 when the Artemis was assigned to Starbase 294 as a home base. They had a brief but intense relationship, only ending due to the Artemis moving on and the unwillingness of either Greene or Biondo to give up their posting for the relationship. With the ability to pick his own crew, Greene chose Biondo as his second officer aboard the Prospect in late 2365 due to her sheer brilliant technical skills and remarkable ability to stay calm and act effectively under severe pressure. In addition, her empathy and humanity in dealing with others made her a stand-out choice for his second officer. When he requested her, she felt their past relationship could get in the way of their working relationship. When Biondo stepped up to the position of acting first officer after Anne Lansing's kidnapping by Yaghim Thau in 2366, the tension between the two rose. Once Lansing was rescued but decided to leave the Prospect, Greene promoted Biondo to first officer permanently. Vanessa Biondo was a bit surprised at John Greene's relationship with Salua Harage in light of him starting it so soon after he and Biondo had split up. While Biondo stepped in after the death of Harage in an attempt to give Greene a little time to grieve, she also took the time to console him. Ultimately, both he and she realized their serving aboard the same ship would not work, and, taking the advice of Amila Thon on board, Greene took the liberty of granting Biondo's somewhat cryptic request to be transferred. After the Battle of Wolf 359, the needed a new first officer, and John Greene highly recommended Vanessa Biondo for the job, earning her a promotion. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch (TCE) personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders